Cultural Crossroads
The Charmed Demigods ''Spin-off'' The Proof is in the Powers Chapter 15: Cultural Crossroads Eve was in the prime of her teenage years. Being charged full of emotions, hormones, estrogen and not to exclude- Magical essence. She never felt so alive. After Gerhard in Austria, Eve found and had guided three new witches into the Wiccan fold. All of which have settled into Magic school. Gerhard eventually came over to America to which he was met by Chelsea who was accepted as his Whitelighter and he was orbed to San Francisco. Eve and Kalen spent a day out and about trying to find an apartment to accomodate the Austrian witch for his life in the Mortal realm. They, after a day-long search, found an apartment in Bayside Village which wasn't a long way from their apartment or the Halliwell Manor. Eve sat back in her chair. She was happy that she was now on vacation from school, she had more time to do what she loved. Most kids went to the beach or leave the state for vacation, Eve preferred to stay and practise her magic and get to grips with her limits. It had been a full four days since they had gotten their last hit on a witch, Eve wasn't too concerned but she found it strange. Eve decided to broaden her horizons and opened a map of each habitable continent. The scrying crystal span in circles for a good five minutes before a reading came up. "So Eve, how are you doing? I hear you've been keeping real busy these past few days" said Sadie Carusa, an Italian/American witch. "Yeah, Sadie. I'm good, it's something I love, so I'm not really working, just keeping my interests occupied. There is so much to discover... so much to witness. And I want to help discover and witness it." Eve replied and smiled to Sadie and then to herself. "What you are doing though... you are a credit" Sadie said and patted Eve on the back before she grabbed a book and jogged out the door. The crystal landed. One place Eve had never been, but had heard so much about in terms of magical history and essence. Egypt. Eve would knew she would need to be careful in a place like Egypt. So many creatures and different beings exist there. She would need more than a few comrades. Samantha, Reese, Nathan and Tarren were all available to go along to Egypt, as well as Sadie who offered to go too. "Reese will beam us to here- The Theban Hills, also known as, the Valley of the Kings. We will not be looking for the Witch here. But what if we find something. It is a sacred place of powerful magic, that only mortals have discovered at least 12% of the actual Valley. What if we could discover more?" Eve said and ran her fingers along pictures of burial tombs from a book. "I suppose it is worth a look. But we better be prepared. The only Egyptian I know of is Jeric, the Demon" Tarren said and everyone nodded. They rushed around and gathered viles of potions. "You are right, Tarren, which is why I need you guys to be focused" Eve said and gave them all a nod of encourage ment "Alright Reese, get us out there" Eve said and everyone linked hands. In a blinding pink light, Reese orbed them out to the middle of a burial site with entrance's everywhere. "Where do we start?" Samantha said, took out her knife and began to cut the legs off her pants and turned them to shorts. "Uh. Let's go for a look, I guess. This one over here" Reese said and walked towards on the entrances on his left. In the doorway was a sign that read "''Burial Site KV47- Siptah". ''The five witches wandered into the vast burial tomb of the Pharoh, Siptah. The entrance became smaller, the cavern became darker but thankfully, Eve conjured a flaming torch which illuminated the way. About a mile into the cavern, a growl was heard echoing through the cavern, stopping the five witches in their tracks. "What in wiccan name was that?" Tarren asked and looked above her. "I'm not sure. But we better be careful" Reese said, looking behind him. He left a trail of neon paint so they could find the exit again. Not far down the path, Eve and the others heard the growl again, this time it was nearer. The growl was closer. The group linked together and wandered into a cavern filled with bones, silver and gold trinkets. "A room of treasure..." Samantha said mesmerized by the sheer volume of wealth. "Didn't my growl not warn you away, stupid half-breeds" said a female voice, echoing through the cavern. "Whose there? Show yourself!" Nathan shouted loudly and picked up a golden spear from the heap of gold treasures. "A spear too big for you to throw? Really?" the woman said and laughed but she responded to Nathan's request. In the centre of the cavern, trinkets began to fly away and the ground became visible. In a swirl of red mist and feathers emerged a woman dressed in Egyptian Battle Clothing, a dagger and a khopesh on her waist. She was dressed in a white gown with red stripes around her waist, "And who are you? A friend of Jeric's?" Sadie asked and looked at her with a smug expression. "Jeric? That bounty hunting waste of space? No thank you. My name is Anat. I am the Egyptian Goddess of War" Anat said and conjured her crown, a diadem of tall red feathers. "War? Pardon us, Miss Anat, but we come in peace. We're witches. We come exploring" said Samantha, in for the save. "Witches? One moment" said Anat and she vanished into thin air and came out with a middle-aged man wrapped in two purple snakes. "Heka. These six children are witches!" she said aloud and laughed "If you are witches, show us your wands" she said and waited. "Wands? We don't use wants. We says spells or use active powers, watch" Tarren said, closed her eyes and she Astral projected herself to the other side of the cavern, her astral projection self began to hover and then remote orbed a handful of sand to her hands. "See. We don't need wands, but we are witches none the less" Samantha said in a calming tone. "What sort of sorcery is this, Heka?!" Anat said and turned to the god. "This is something I have only read about. Wiccan Magic. It's a very powerful form of magic, very detailed and very precise" Heka said and studied the astral projection version of Tarren before she returned to herself. "We came exploring the cavern, hoping to find something of interest... but two Egyptian Gods. Are we hallucinating?" Sadie said and looked green. "No, you are not. But these caves are cursed. That's why we can't let you pass. For your own safety. The spirit of Siptah is not very socially acceptable. But you say you want to find something of interest?" Heka said and studied the floor. "It would make our journey worth while" Nathan replied with sarcasm. "There is someone, who I suspected had wiccan magic in him, not too far. In the next village. You can get to him, but all you have to do is turn around" Heka said and smiled. "Heka... maybe they could help with the-" Anat started but Heka cut across her. "Heka, they are children, as you said. Not magicians like the Kanes or even my own followers. They couldn't possibly have the power to help" "Maybe we can, Mr. Heka. We come from a family of the strongest wiccan witches in the world. With the combined power of just three of us, we can even take down the Source of All Evil" Samantha said, bargaining with the God. "Is that so? Well maybe Anat is right" Heka replied, looking rather impressed at what is before him. "What seems to be the problem?" Nathan asked the Gods. "We are having a problem with our gods. There seems to be some sort of... virus going around that is rapidly aging our gods, incapacitating them from their duties" Anat said with anguish in her voice. "How can we help?" Tarren asked the gods, hoping for a positive answer. "We could like for you to go into the Fourth House of Night and search for the perpetraitor and then restore the Gods that are in Sunny Acres. Tawaret and myself will help you once you get that far" Heka said. "Can we have time to decide?" Eve asked the gods. "We will give you a day. Go to your home. I will come to you in the morn, and you will give me an answer" Anat said and waved her hand. The six witches stood outside the entrance. "That was... weird" Eve said and rubbed her head. Reese beamed them back to the Apartment and the called up their cousins to come over for an important meeting. They got a quest from the gods, they couldn't decline. Category:Ersason219 Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Magic Category:The Charmed Demigods Category:Chapter Category:Witch